


Little nymph

by Mycat_isEVIL



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, F/M, Fire, Human, Ice, Marriage, Nature, Polyamory, Water
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycat_isEVIL/pseuds/Mycat_isEVIL
Summary: Ruby Rose, bored with the males of her seas, none could win a fight against her so she courted and married none of them. She tread on land oh so very rarely but this time instead of eating mungo children. She went searching for a king.Ozpin, left alone in a castle of stone. Angered by the woman who wished he would court them but he never did want to court them, none made him feel something. He had heard of Water she only left the seas to eat children. He knew she was short so little nymph became her name.Roman, haunted by the flames of his surroundings knew Water, met her a few times. Given her romantic gestures, annoyed by the fact she never fought him.Qrow, ignored by Water, she knew him. They were both from seas, she didn't want to fight him because she didn't want to hurt him.
Relationships: Implied Qrow Branwen/Ruby Rose, Ozpin/Ruby Rose (RWBY), Ruby Rose/Roman Torchwick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. My king

Red swirled through the water, moving freely like it had no spine. Blood slowly trickling down the body, turning to mist splodges in the trail the dragon left. She was bored. Tired from the men who couldn’t win a simple fight against her, to the point where whoever could have her at their mercy in a fight would marry and court her.

So far none have succeeded. Her last fight she thought he might have won but no. _I nearly killed him…_ Water was a queen, queen of the sea. As nobody could win her, thoughts of going to land crossed her mind. It was forbidden for one type to cross another type's territory but she didn’t care.

Of course Qrow would laugh at the fact she would break the rules that human folk created. So the wars would stop, so children would stop being eaten. _Never enough meat on them._ Water thought to herself, they were starved due to the wars. Nature would try to tend to their crops, fire would burn them, ice would preserve them and water didn’t care.

She hated land, yes she wanted to find a suitable man on land but the way human folk made her want to kill them and wipe them out she just couldn’t bare going on land. She made her way to the water's edge. Poking her red snout out, black horns poking off as well as whiskers. Her eyes were light like air. Water curled her way onto the sand.. _It’s warm and damp…..I don’t like it._ By now her wounds had healed, only dry blood that was chipping away on her scales remained. In the corner of the eye she saw nets. Fishing nets. Another reason she hated human folk, they ate her creatures, her food. Her claws trailed across the sand towards the neatly woven lobster nets.

 _Disgusting, maybe I should eat one of their children._ That will teach them a lesson. Waters mouth opened as the grass nets ripped through her teeth, getting tangled in her mouth. Sorry Nature but these folk are also destroying your land. She wasn’t wrong folk destroyed everything the four colonies created. ~

Ice lived in a building created by Nature. Made by stone so Fire couldn’t melt it. Oh how he wished Water would turn them to steam. He hadn’t heard from Water in a century, he knew a new leader had risen, a queen.

He had heard of her, never seen her. Tale was she never left the waters unless it was to eat children to teach human folk a lesson. Personally, children didn’t satisfy him, not enough meat. Mungo’s tasted worse but had more meat. It was worth it...if you could stomach it.

“Sir, another woman has come to see if you are ‘pleased’ with her.” Oh how he hated how his kingdom of woman would line up for him to court them. He never did. Even when he was younger in his first century he didn’t….even if his hormones drove him crazy.

“Send her away. I don’t wish to partake in her pleasure.” The guard nodded and left for the ice door, to send this woman away. “Have you any word about Water?” The guard looked at Ice, he knew Water intrigued him, the way they were so mysterious and quiet only coming out when mungo’s and their children angered them. Another knock was heard. “Go see who that is!” Ice rubbed his face in his hand, resting a leg on his thigh and leaning back in his throne. The insides of the castle were cold, he never noticed. Fire hated it around Ice just like Ice hated it around Fire.

A gurgle and a clatter of Metal alerted him. A woman in fine leather and silk walked in front of him. A bow fastened around her breasts and waist while a sheath of arrows lay in the same place. One arrow in her hand dripped with white blood.  _ She’s killed one of my men. Who is she?  _ Ice was interested in this woman. “Ice, if you share your name, i’ll share who I am,” It was a fair deal. “Ok then little nymph. I’m Ozpin, king of Ice. What about you little nymph, are you worth my time?” The woman chuckled, cleaning the blood from her arrow into the silk of her outfit. “Nymph? I like it. Well Ozpin. I’m Ruby….Queen of Water.” The king rose to attention at the woman before him. He knew Waters' deal. Win a fight and she's yours. “Prove it little nymph. Prove to me you're the Queen of wondrous waters. Truthfully little nymph Water should be Ice’s. Cold freezes water. So my nymph if you are the Queen no doubt you’ll want a fight so, who do you think will win."  Ruby regretted coming here. Being away from other kingdoms made her forget which ones were stronger than her. “Ok then, the old mungo village. So neither of our strengths are nearby.” She was fair. Ozpin seemed to like this, he hated how women of ice wanted him to somehow own them.

The pair agreed to meet. Both thought it would be better to fight as humans. There wasn’t enough space to fight as dragons. Plus Nature wouldn’t be happy with them. Water had a sword as well as Ice to make it more fair. Ice was a century or two older than Water. Neither cared though, elements didn’t care what others thought, if mungos’ cared and tried to separate them, it would end up with kingdoms full of food for a week.

Their swords clanged, blood was spewed as was flesh. Ice was impressed with her speed and skill. He guessed it was the fights she had done to find a king. Finally Ruby could take no more. Finally someone else had won. Her king was Ice.

“Tired little nymph?” Ozpin slipped his finger under her chin to lift it. Ruby lay on the bloody grass. “A bit, mind carrying me..my king?” A grin snuck its way onto Ozpin's face. “Of course my Queen.” As she had said whoever won against her would marry her, now it seems she's someone's bride.

Ice put an arm under her legs and an arm around her back, she was still bleeding.  _ Ice won’t help her…  _ “As you are still so….injurned what heals you?” Ruby was trying her best to stay still but she was cold, hurt and felt horrible. “ Water, take me to my seas’.” Ozpin didn’t like to be told what to do but if it saved his bride's life then he would comply.

Oz reappeared at the clearing where Ruby hunted out of the water. Waves he found far too warm lapped over the sand, another thing he found too warm. He led her in the seas, watching as they dragged her body into the water. He knew this would take awhile so he changed his form.

Instead of pale skin and silver hair he had green scales that formed silver at the ends, a long body and a long neck, with two tails hinted with light fur at the ends. His wings raised against his back as he puffed steam. It was hot for him here. Too close to Fire. Fire was south of Water while he was north.

  
  


Another dragon was nearby, it stalked the Ice king, not fond of the fact it was carrying his lover…..well he loved her, she just never took the time to fight him. “I know you're here, why not come out hm?” The dragon puffed and walked out, red like Ruby but a darkened red filled his scales. “Ice, why are you here? You're in Water’s territory, eating mungo children may be the highlight of our days but mungos will assume a war.”

“Ruby’s deal was if the male won she would marry them. Ice and Water are alike, only one can make the other weak with ice. Only one can make the other weak with warm water. So, have you guessed it, this little nymph is my bride, Qrow do we really need a war?”  Qrow knew Ruby’s plan, thought it was a smart yet stupid idea, there was to be an heir for Water, she wouldn’t live forever. He puffed water and stalked into the laps of the sea, annoyed yet happy that maybe more mungos will be killed.

Ozpin felt a purr rubbing his neck, he could feel wet scales brushing against his and horns poking him in the jaw. “Enjoy your talk with Qrow?” Ice relaxed against the other dragon's body.  _ Water.  _ “No, but he seems pleased that you have finally settled. You need an heir after all. But we have centuries left so my nymph. There’s a mungo village near my castle. Want to teach them a lesson? I hear you're very good at that.” Waters wings opened, sea still dripping off her but she didn’t care that she was used to it. Now she loved being soaked in seas when nuzzling Ice. It made her feel cold. “ Of course, i’m hungry. Haven’t eaten a mungo in 200 hundred years, ate a mungo child a week ago.” Ice was pleased with this news.

For once he had a Queen.

But a simple mungo was watching, two breeds, two powers, two elements were not to mix.


	2. You should tread carefully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire, oh Fire. Maybe he does more to angry Ice than Ozpin expected.

Ice was happy, he had a queen. Truthfully they weren't married yet and he hadn’t courted her either. After eating the mungo village she fled, saying she felt too dry under the sun for that long. Though he didn’t want to, he let her go. She didn’t return. A day, a week, a month…….

Ice was getting impatient she promised to marry him so where was she! He tread to Water’s seas’ only to be sighted by Qrow. He was in mungo form.  _ He’s a drunk prft ,i’m happy my  _

_ Queen never fought him.  _ Ozpin hated him but if he knew where his queen was it was worth it.

“Your back?” Qrow looked at him, a washed up bottle of whiskey in hand, words slurred from his mouth under his muttering. Ozpin could smell his breath from there, it was the rank of sea water and alcohol...it wasn’t a good mix. Maybe for the mind but not from the mouth.

“Indeed I am, so where is she?” The red dragon just laughed in his drunken state. “She left you! After one day, my my Ice you really must be that unbearable!” Ozpin didn’t like to be mocked, especially a low life like Qrow. “Just tell me where Water is.” Holding his restraint against murdering Qrow was hard, he knew if he did...Water would start a war.

“It’s right in front of you...no? Wow you are cold. She’s with Fire. There, happy now Ice King.” Ozpin could be sarcastic ,he just chose not to. But the fact his Queen was with Fire made an unsettling feeling stir inside of him. “Not so brave now are you? Little Ice can’t go near Fire...a little too hot for you is it? That’s a shame. At least now Ruby will have an heir.” An heir?! Fire was courting her! “Why should I believe a low life like yourself hm?” Qrow just ignored him and dragged his body into the water, leaving behind the empty whiskey bottle.

He changed to his ice form, green scales protruding his back as well as the silver fluff. He was going to rip Fire apart. Oh how he couldn’t wait to feel the orange blood sliding off his jaw. He flew, high into the clouds, Nature usually scouted the sky, today no Nature was there, not even a scent. Fire….Fire had volcanoes' that erupted all the time.  _ Maybe she’s only there to turn him to steam….I hope so…..she’s my queen. Not Nature’s, Not Fire’s but mine...Ice’s Queen. _

His wing’s beat harder against the breeze….a storm was coming. Weather came from all of them. The only time’s they worked together. Water and Nature must be bored. He needed to get back to his kingdom, blood still stained his carpet. He arrived, worn out and too hot. He needed to leave. The coals burned his feet but he was determined to find her.

“You know, you should come here more often.” The voice was Fire’s, warm sounding and smooth. “I couldn’t, even if I wanted too.” WATER! That was Ruby’s voice, she was here. Ozpin knew he shouldn’t pounce out at them so he stalked instead. Mortified by what he saw.

Lying on the hot coals was Fire, his Orange hair covering one eye while the other stood untouched. He was naked and running his hands along and equally naked Water. She was enjoying it… “I like the way you make me feel..it's nice, you make me feel cool, here it can get stifling but with you...you're as smooth and as silky as ever.” Ruby giggled and placed her hands on his chest. “ Your warm and cosy Roman.”

This was even more of a reason to kill Fire, he was running his hands along her breasts and thighs and Ice wasn’t having it. He knew elementals liked being polyamorous, he had seen it with his eyes. Personally he didn’t mind it, it just wasn’t for him. In the past he had heard rumours of Fire and Water being romanced by each other..he just thought it wasn’t her.

The heat of lava and coal was too much for Ozpin so he left, anger swelling in his gut.  _ Mungos’....I should take this out on Mungos’. _ He was to marry her...not Fire.

~

“Master! Master!” A young mungo boy tripped and fell as he called for his mentor. “Yes young one? What do you seek?” The boy gagged, trying to catch his breath. “Two dragons! Water and Ice! I saw them! They were….they were nuzzling.!” The boy was near to fainting while the master's face turned cold. Two breeds should never mix. It was their rule.

“Thank you child. If we are to prevent a war we take what is important. In this stupid mating thing...who is stronger?”

The boy could no longer speak so he just pointed north. “Hmm Ice. Well Water is tricky to get a hold of. We just wait until she’s hungry.” With that the Master walked away. The stare never leaving his face.

~

“Oh Water, why must you of gone to Ice?, I can understand Fire but Ice!” Qrow swam in the seas, annoyed still. He knew she preferred more than one so he still tried to mate with her.

Those elements...we need to unite even if I want to kill Ice. Mungos’ need to be gone.

With Ozpin angry

Qrow bored

And Roman pleasured.

Ruby didn’t know she was starting a war.

A war that elements have been wanting for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to be a one-shot but I had an idea so here you go, hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for awhile so I decided to write it.


End file.
